SALVAJE
by MB Cullen
Summary: Bella es una chica problematica, rebelde, salvaje. Edward es su psicologo, el encargado de cambiarla. ¿Lo lograra?


MI HERMOSO ACCIDENTE

Desperté, no como hubiera deseado, con rayos de sol en mi rostro, si no por el insistente repiqueteo de la lluvia en mi ventana, intente llevar conmigo un buen ánimo este día, cuando uno es miserable cargas permanentemente, era lo que había aprendido después de años y años de terapias, pasando de psicólogos de todos rangos y estilos, había experimentado en carne propia todos los tratamientos existentes en la historia de la medicina, pastillas, terapias en grupo, incluso las menos ortodoxas y dolorosas.

Me desprendí de mi cama, que guardaba sigilosamente recuerdos, culpas, mentiras, lágrimas; el frio piso provocaron que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran, la madera crujía debajo que mi peso, quejándose por el desuso. Desconocía cuando tiempo había dormido, suponía que el ataque sufrido había sido uno de los peores. La imagen que el espejo me mostraba tenia ojos rojos e hinchados, un ligero tono rojizo en el costado de mi cara, probablemente a causa de la sorpresa que mi padre había experimentado al verme, _lindo recuerdo,_ una marca en mi labio, producto de una de las muchas peleas que seguro cause aquella noche, esta vez resultaría más complicado esconder los rasguños de mis antebrazos.

El agua fría me reconforto de manera extraña, poniéndome alerta, la sangre seca se deslizo por mi cuerpo, acompañada del agua, despidiéndose pero dejando nota de que volvería, podía sentir un tacto cálido en mis mejillas, mas lágrimas, pareciera que necesitaba vaciarme, pues a pesar de todo lo había llorado, estas seguían saliendo, ya sin sentimientos, sin dolor.

La soledad de mi casa era aplastante, salí de allí, sin despedidas, besos, nada, como si fuera otra corriente de aire que pasara por ahí. La lluvia mojaba todo, me parecía gracioso que el cielo compartiera mis sentimientos.

En el instituto el ambiente no era muy distinto, caminaban con pereza, cuchicheaban de cosas sobre las cuales tendría que pasar horas actualizándome para lograr entenderlas, unos con otros chocaban tratando de pasar por los pasillos, cercana a mi casillero se encontraba Alice, esa pequeña figura que iluminaba mis días, sonriente como siempre me estrujo entre sus brazos, ella se veía fresca e impecable como siempre, no entendía como lograba mantenerse así, mantenía su gran farsa de manera perfecta, engañando a todos, solo yo sabía lo rota que estaba por dentro, conocía todos y cada uno de los huesos que se ocultaban debajo del abrigo costoso que portaba.

-Bella, imaginaba que no vendrías, pero como fue que siquiera se me ocurrió pensarlo, eres fuerte- tras decirlo me ofreció una de sus magníficas sonrisas, mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

-Claro Alice, lo que digas- saque lo que tenía que sacar para las siguientes horas.

Alice tenía la mirada enfocada en otro lugar, contemplaba religiosamente a Jasper, su amor platónico desde años, cuando su hermano y él se conocieron en un campamento de verano, estaba loca por él, literalmente loca, obsesionada por crear la Alice perfecta para él.

-Es un idiota, no deberías sufrir por el – Recalque, pero ella ni se inmuto.

-No es un idiota… solo es diferente, espero que note los kilos menos – Me enfurecía pensar que aquel maldito tuviera a mi amiga matándose de hambre, desde que Jasper había hecho el comentario de que las chicas gordas le provocaban repulsión, Alice se esforzaba por mantenerse como un palillo, de eso ya, habían pasado 5 años, vivía con el miedo de que mi hermosa amiga desapareciera, por culpa de las enfermas ideas que llenaban su cabeza. –Dime que me veo bien, iré a hablarle.

-Alice eres hermosa…-_lástima que él no lo vea._

-Gracias Bella, nos vemos después. – Corrió al lado contrario del pasillo para saludarlo.

Trate de olvidarme de eso, Alice era tan terca que jamás lograría disuadirla. Tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal que no me permitió concentrarme en ninguna de mis clases, como si en verdad tuviera ganas de hacerlo de todas maneras.

En el almuerzo, me escabullí al patio, no sin evitar escuchar a prácticamente toda la población femenina del pueblo sobre el nuevo chisme, aparentemente había un nuevo miembro en la pequeña población de Forks, no me sorprendía que la noticia estuviese corriendo por todo el lugar, en un lugar tan monótono incluso un estornudo era razón suficiente para crear un escándalo digno de Hollywood.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo, aun con el frio calándome los huesos, me quite los guantes para tener mejor acceso a mi bolsillo, paso probablemente demasiado tiempo, no me percate de eso, vi como un lujoso Volvo aparcaba en las instalaciones del instituto, me pregunte de quien seria, no era común ver ese tipo de autos cerca del pueblo; del auto emergió el ser más maravilloso que posiblemente vería en mi vida, posiblemente estuviera babeando, pero no me importo, su cabello cobrizo alborotado era la combinación perfecta para esos misteriosos ojos grises, tenía cuerpo de pecado, como si fuese un dios del Olimpo perdido entre los mortales, volteo en mi dirección y sentí mi cuerpo temblar, incluso sentí que allá abajo tenía una alberca olímpica, de lo húmeda que estaba; _Carajo Bella, eres tu quien causa ese tipo de reacciones, no actúes como estúpida, no lo mires,_ se acercaba más, ya estaba hiperventilando y entonces hablo, con su melodiosa voz:

-No tendrías que estar en clases, niñita.-_Espera, _¿_QUE?_

La boba sonrisa se esfumo de mi rostro.

-En caso de que así fuera, no es de su incumbencia- Escupí con rabia.

-Era solo un comentario, deberías aprender modales- Era el colmo, si se le ocurría abrir la boca de nuevo, lo tendría en el piso antes de que pudiera articular palabra. Pero el muy desgraciado se había ido, estaba a unos diez pasos de mí.

-Idiota- susurre y por un minuto creí que me había escuchado, porque detuvo su andar, pero prosiguió al instante.

Saque otro cigarrillo, mas estresada que antes, hasta que el toque de salida sonó y Alice fue a mi encuentro, venía con un montón de hojas en sus manos.

-No te vi en clase Bella, estaba preocupada así que tome tus apuntes, esta todo en orden, espero que te sirvan, mañana tendremos una evaluación, es importante que te recuperes si no quieres pasar el verano estudiando, sabes…- Así era ella, una loca del control, siempre quería que todo saliera bien, era metódica y precisa, la mejor alumna de su clase, la niña perfecta.

-Calla Alice, está bien, estudiare, lo prometo- Vi el carro de mi madre estacionarse y por un momento creí alucinar, tome mis cosas rápidamente, ansiosa por preguntarle que hacia aquí- Nos vemos Alice, gracias por los apuntes.

-No es molestia Bella- Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Mi madre esperaba dentro del auto, con un cigarrillo en su mano, un día de estos incendiaria el auto y moriría en él.

- Renée, me sorprende verte, pero deberías ahorrarte tus esfuerzos, sabes que nunca serás buena madre.

-Sube al auto cariño, si estoy aquí no es por gusto, tengo que acompañarte a firmar los papeles de tu consulta, el Dr. Webber se fue y te han asignado uno nuevo, ya sabes, papeleo inútil, no pasara un mes en que este doctor se canse de ti y te bote- Siguió refunfuñando todo el camino hasta el consultorio.

Bajamos a la ya conocida recepción, donde Jessica nos recibió, con la sonrisa forzada que ponía al verme, había ciertas asperezas en nuestra relación.

-Buenas tardes señora Swan, el Dr. Cullen las espera- Cullen… el nombre me sonaba, pero no podía recordar.

-Solo dígame lo que tengo que firmar, Isabella conoce muy bien el camino, voy tarde con el estilista- Mi madre podía ser tan graciosa a veces, le cambiaba de profesión a su amante, Phil, cosa que solo ella creía, _espero que no sea producto de sus sucias fantasías_, mi propio pensamiento me dio nauseas.

-Está bien, puedes pasar Isabella.

Pase al consultorio, casi caigo de bruces, al igual que toda la sangre de mi rostro. Mi nuevo psicólogo era nada más y nada menos que el Adonis del estacionamiento, _el mismo al que llamaste idiota, Bella. _Sentí un sonrojo posarse en mis mejillas.

-Buenas tardes Isabella- Me extendió la mano esperando que yo la tomara, lo hice, muy atontada- O me puedes decir idiota ahora que estamos de frente, como te sientas más cómoda.

_Rayos, bienvenida al infierno Bella._ Cállate conciencia, no me lo recuerdes.


End file.
